But it's all in my head
by snifflyfists314
Summary: I'm not even sure what to do anymore. I'm not even sure it even happened. Or was it all in my head? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Scott. Scott McCall. I am a werewolf. For the past 2 years in fact, but I've had friends to help me. Allison, my um friend who's- never mind, Lydia, a banshee, Malia, a werecoyote, Kira, my kitsune girlfriend, and Stiles. He's been more of a brother than a friend. He's been through hell and back with me, he was the one who helped me heal, heal from everything that has happened. Except this once. Now something's happened to all of us and I don't even know what to do anymore. I'm not even sure… Not even sure whether it was real or not. Not even sure what I'm supposed to do. Not even sure if it even happened. Or was it all in my head?

* * *

><p>"It's Scott. Stiles, it's Scott. The berserker. It's him. Kate did it," Kira shot out the moment she caught sight of Stiles.<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"She made him into one of them. I don't know how, but it's him. And if they don't know it, they could kill him. That's why, that's why-"

"That's why Lydia isn't here," he finished. Thoughts rushed through his head and knew what he had to do. He explained, "I know what I have to do. We have to reach out to him, the real him. Like in those sappy movies, I just need to get close enough to-"

"Close enough to what, Stiles? Scott's a berserker, which only adds on to his already insane strength, he would rip you to pieces! And this isn't some movie, this is real life, you don't have the strength to fight him off, you can't even land a punch on him!" An idea popped into Stiles' head and he knew how risky it was, but also knew that it had to be done. He sprinted up to the main room of the temple while muttering, "Ah Scotty boy, this better be worth it."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Peter, Liam and Malia were giving Scott their everything. Malia would jump onto his back and be ready to scratch the mask off, only to be thrown back down before anything could happen. Liam had attempted to tackle Scott down, but he was no match for the captain of the lacrosse team. Peter had tried everything in between. Finally, Malia and Liam managed to hit him hard enough that the berserker fell to the floor with a thud.<p>

Running over to the altar, Peter grabbed one of the antler daggers and tossed it to Malia. He yelled, "Take him! Aim for the skull!" Both he and Liam rushed up to either side of Scott and held him against the wall.

"Kill it! Kill it now!" They screamed, bodies almost breaking under the pressure of the huge bony figure. Malia raised the dagger, but it barely nicked Scott when a swift sound of metal sliced the dagger into pieces. Scott was only down for a few seconds before getting up again and Kira, Malia and Liam continued to hold him off.

"It's Scott. Peter, you gotta give me the bite. I need to reach Scott, but I don't have the strength to do it. I think only someone with a connection to him can do it, and the only one who ever had one was Allison. I like to believe I'm a close second. Come on, bite me!" Stiles blurted out. Peter tried to search Stiles for any sane reason why he would suddenly ask for the bite now of all times. He had offered it to him before, but it was always a fierce refusal. But to suffer the bite for the sake of his friend, he had to admit, it was admirable. He asked, "Are you sure Stiles? You do know it could kill you?"

Stiles nodded vigorously and shrugged his shoulders, saying, "Alright, I'm probably gonna regret this but heck it, it's for Scott. Give me the bite."

_A/N: What do you think? I would be really grateful if you leave a comment/suggestion/general review down below! Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: um someone reviewed that Peter can't give Stiles the bite because he's not an Alpha and I'm really sorry for that mistake XP I haven't watched it in some time so I just assumed so sorry but I'm just going to continue with the storyline anyway if that's alright :) _

**Chapter 2**

He gritted his teeth, held out his arm, and prepared for the worse. He knew it was going to hurt, but if it did not kill him, he would heal quickly. Peter cracked his neck and glowed his eyes ferociously, something that he often did just for show. Baring his teeth, he bit down into Stiles' arm and he yelled in pain. The scream was enough to catch the berserker's attention and Scott swiftly marched over to where Stiles and Peter were.

"Scott, no!" Kira yelled. She was about to run over when someone pulled her back. Malia shook her head and said, "There's nothing we can do for him. He's too far gone. Survival of the fittest, Kira." She bit her lip and watched as Scott raised an arm and was about to backhand Stiles straight into the wall, when he grabbed it. It had worked. Stiles had super strength, he was a werewolf.

Stiles deflected Scott's arm and it swung down, scratching his leg. He winced in pain, which gave Scott the opportunity to grab Stiles by the neck and shove him up against a pillar. Choking, Stiles begged, "Scotty, come on, snap out of it. It's me, I'm like you now see, same Alpha too, come on Scotty come on, we've been through so much, remember? Um we...we killed Kate, um well that didn't really work out... but without you, I never would have gotten rid of the nogitsune! And come on Scott, I know you're in there, and you look like a monster, but you're not. You're a werewolf, like me." As Stiles looked into the eyes behind the mask, he saw it change focus, as if Scott could hear him, could remember everything that Stiles was talking about, as if he was himself again.

It was at that moment that Scott released his grip and Stiles crumpled into a pile below. He stumbled back and was scratching himself, as if trying to get the bony armour off. Finally, he reached his hands forward and yanked on the centre of the skull, pulling it off and breaking the berserker spell with a howl.

* * *

><p>"Dude, that was freakin awesome! 'But you were always a monster', have you been rehearsing that one? I don't know about you but it sounds like something out of Star Wa- never mind you better watch that when we get back. Anyway so looks like now you gotta help me control my shifts huh? How the tables turn…" Stiles trailed off.<p>

However, Scott could not understand why Stiles was so...so okay with all of this. Stiles was a werewolf now and that meant he had another Beta, next to Liam, to teach. He never wanted Stiles to be like him, he never wanted him to suffer through the handcuffs, the chains. But now that his nightmare had become reality, he had to figure out how to deal with it.

The next day, they returned to school and got a punishment of a lifetime. Lydia looked especially pissed off for the whole day, having gotten on a slightly bad side of her teachers. As much as possible, they wanted to leave the events of Mexico far behind them, but fate had a different idea.

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

Their first day back from the Mexican trip and they were swamped with homework. Work from every single class possible, including lacrosse. Coach was being especially hard on Stiles, Scott, Kira and Liam, giving them extra rounds to run and picking on them even more than usual.

"Stilinski! McCall! Get your asses on the field! Double time!" Coach would shout. At the end of it, Scott remarked, "I didn't feel this tired even after Mexico." He and Stiles trudged back to his house and were greeted by his mom, who ruffled their hair affectionately.

"Oh ow, Stiles, you're burning hot! I don't need a thermometer to know that at this temperature, your brain should be fried. Have you been feeling sick?" Melissa asked. Stiles shrugged and said, "Just a small headache, but my brain's probably not fried now that I'm a were- Oh! Crap, Scott did I?" Smacking his forehead, Scott nodded and prepared for his mother's outburst.

True to word, within seconds, Melissa had caught on and with her hands on her hips, said, "Stiles is a werewolf? Are you out of your mind? Do you know what your dad would say if he found out? Isn't there a risk of death when you get bitten? What-how?" Scott attempted to calm his mother down and said, "Mom, mom, mom, relax, so far Stiles' body is taking the bite quite well. He asked Peter to bite him so he could save me which I should probably tell you some time soon… But anyway, please don't tell the sheriff, we don't need him worrying about Stiles anymore, ok? We can handle this."

* * *

><p>Day 2<p>

"Stiles, I'm going upstate for a case alright? I've left Parrish in charge of the station and everything, just to let you know. Um, Melissa called and said you've been burning up with a temperature so if you're not feeling well just take the rest of the week off, alright? I'll be back in about 2 weeks," Sheriff relayed to Stiles. He nodded and waved goodbye to his dad before continuing his breakfast. Despite his boiling hot temperature, he insisted to go to school but promised to tell anyone if he got even more sick.

That day in chemistry, Stiles was pouring some chemicals into a beaker when it felt like a wave hit him. His sight blurred and everything around him was spinning, as if a whirlwind had hit him, but only him. He heard a muffled 'Stiles are you ok?' and everything went sideways, the sound of glass breaking, then darkness.

Blinking slowly, he woke up to find his friends' faces peering down above him. Someone said to give him some space and hey moved out of his line of sight. Propping himself up, he looked around and a piercing headache hit him. He put a hand up to his head and was forced back down. He tried his best to ask, "What happened?" But it came out as a groan.

"You just started turning your head around and kind of fell to the ground. Kinda got cut by glass but that's healed. Are you ok?" Lydia asked. He replied with a simple 'I feel like shit'. He tried to say more but could barely stay awake for a few more seconds before the pain in his head consumed him and he was welcomed back by the darkness.

Apparently, Stiles' dizziness induced headache had caused him to miss the rest of the school day, which was honestly fine with him. His friends helped him get home and set him down on the couch, even preparing a warm drink for him.

"So what do you think is causing my weird illness?" Stiles asked suddenly. Malia said, "We were hoping you knew what happened. Do you think it's some weird Mexican illness?" Lydia chuckled and added, "First of all, there's no such thing as a Mexican illness and even if there was, we'd all have it. Could it be that open door in your mind again?"

Stiles shook his head and thought for a while before saying, "It feels different, not the same feeling as when my head was being prodded around with. And it's not just the feeling in my head, my entire body feels weird. It's like… it's like I'm not myself, but not like possessed by evil spirit kind of not myself, just, I don't know how to explain it… You guys better get home, I'll be fine." They bid goodbye and promised to come over in the morning to check on him before school. They had barely made it out the door when Stiles collapsed on the couch and went back to sleep.

_A/N: What do you think? I would be really grateful if you leave a comment/suggestion/general review down below! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Day 3

"You're absolutely sure you wanna go to school?" Scott asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, yes. You know what? I think you're starting to turn into your mom. I can't tell whether it's a behavioural, or physical, or…" Stiles quipped, looking downwards. Although he said he was feeling alright, Scott could see the fatigue in Stiles' eyes, despite sleeping for close to 12 hours, but he could only chuckle and hurry Stiles out the door. There, Lydia, Malia and Kira were waiting for them, talking about whatever it is girls talked about.

On the way there, they bombarded Stiles with continuous questions of 'what if something else happens', 'what if something else falls on you', 'what if you break your arm and you don't heal' but Stiles would not hear it. It's not like he wanted the werewolf-ness to go away, and he did not exactly want it to stay with him forever, and for now, it seemed like it was not going anywhere. He was almost, almost, starting to regret asking for the bite, but he knew that if he hadn't, none of them may be alive. However, he couldn't deny the possibility of it just disappearing for some strange reason like if he broke his arm or fell again. For now, it was the simplest explanation for him and that would have to do.

That day after lunch, Stiles was trying his best to stay awake in English when he heard a growling. It wasn't Scott, and it wasn't him, but he looked down and realised there was something going on in his body. Raising his hand and trying to look as unsuspicious as possible, he went to the bathroom while making a signal for Scott to follow him. After receiving a few funny looks from his classmates, they hurried to the locker room, where no one could see if something was going on with Stiles.

They burst through the day and Stiles lurched over the sink, coughing. He took a step back after seeing the damage he had done and almost fainted. The entire sink was covered in black goo, or black blood, or whatever it was. Scott knew this could be a sign that Stiles' body was rejecting the bite, but that had been at least 3 days ago. If his body was rejecting it, Stiles would have been dead by now. They exchanged glances before Stiles coughed even harder again.

* * *

><p>"I propose the idea of the Mexican illness," Malia offered. Kira glared at her and mouthed a 'not helping'. Sounding nasal, Stiles said, "Well werewolves do get sick right I mean, I'm only 147 pounds of pale skin and bone, not exactly as strong as the rest of you guys. Should we be calling Deaton?"<p>

At that moment, there was a knock on Stiles front door and Deaton stepped in. Stiles took a step back and with hands out, said, "Woah, you can read minds now?" From the kitchen, Scott said, "Nope, I called him. Figured you'd better not go anywhere, for a long time. First the fainting, then the dizziness and more fainting, then coughing up black blood? You are definitely not well and you are staying at home."

Deaton chuckled and sat down on the couch. Stiles sat opposite him and the rest of them gathered around. Opening his bag, Deaton pulled out a thermometer, a stethoscope and something that looked like what they used to take people's blood pressure. After wordlessly performing a few tests on Stiles, Deaton announced, "Well, based on what I've just done, it seems you're alright. But I know your body is saying otherwise. I suggest you get plenty of rest, and stay at home for the next week or so, at least until the symptoms wear off. And Stiles, listen to your friends, I'm serious, do not go to school. You could be putting you, them, and everyone else in danger. I hate to say it, but I'm not entirely sure what's wrong with you. I'll come by whenever I can. You four better get home."

As Deaton left, Scott, Malia, Kira and Lydia all told him to get some rest and hoped that he would get well soon. That night, Stiles had a feeling that everything was going to get better, that the past 3 days were just a phase and it would pass over. Things were definitely looking up.

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter :/ the ordering of stuff was weird and stuff but trust me when i say the next few chapters will definitely be much longer! What do you think? I would be really grateful if you leave a comment/suggestion/general review down below! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Day 4

Things were definitely not looking up. Stiles woke up to a shaking body and aches everywhere. He was practically off his bed and could barely control his hand enough to lift himself up. Sweeping his phone off the table, he shakily dialled Scott's number but was greeted by the voice mail message. He breathed a sigh of relief when the muscle spasms seemed to stop and he attempted to stand up. As his legs almost straightened, a piercing headache shot him down and he had to hug his legs to stop himself from throwing up. But nature -or supernature- took its course.

He lay in that position for what felt like hours and as the headache seemed to subside, he remembered that his friends had a test that day and none of them would be able to pick up their phones. Swearing under his breath, Stiles looked up to his bed and quickly jumped back on before passing out from the headache that had returned.

When he woke up, it was a familiar sight. His friends' faces all staring down at him, even Liam was there. Based on the sunlight streaming in through the window, he had to guess it was around evening, meaning he had slept for almost the whole day. That would definitely screw up his body clock, not that he would need it, he felt like death.

"How are you feeling? When we got here you were just lying down, and there was vomit everywhere. We've cleaned it up," Scott said immediately. Still feeling groggy, Lydia commented that she would go downstairs to get some medicine while Stiles woke up. He took Scott's hand and sat up but started shaking. All the muscles in his body were somehow in simultaneous spasms and cramps. He almost rolled off his bed before Liam, Kira and Scott pushed him back on. He wanted to say something, anything, even a 'hi' to them, but it was just too much pain that he felt he could barely breathe. It was as if his own muscles were trying to kill him and crush the air out of his lungs. As they lay him down, Liam, Malia and Kira left the room, leaving Scott alone inside with Stiles.

Finally, Stiles built up the strength to speak. It was as if he could only move one muscle at a time, so he lay as still as possible while talking.

"Scott. Ah shit this really hurts," he croaked.

"Lydia went to get some medicine, I can ask my mum for more, and guess what we're all doing our best to find out what's wrong with you. So is Deaton. We're all behind you man," Scott said, trying to encourage Stiles to hang in there.

"No, no, I can't make you guys do this for me. 10 days. I'm giving you 10 days, and you gotta kill me, alright? I don't care how you do it, but I don't want to give you, them, your mom, or Deaton, even me, any more trouble. Promise me you'll do it," Stiles said out of the blue. Stunned, Scott stepped away from his bed. If he said no, Stiles might actually do it to himself. He could easily open the window and jump out. He wouldn't be able to stop himself. He had no choice, he had to agree to this insane deal, but only for Stiles' sake. Of course he would never do it, but it was a necessary lie.

Sighing, he said, "Fine. But until then, we're keeping you on watch around the clock. For your safety and everyone else's. Don't forget you're a werewolf now, and we wouldn't want you turning and killing anyone while you're having a nightmare or something. Tomorrow, we've got that big test and if we don't take it, we might be held back and dude, trust me when I say you do mean a lot to us but-"

"Yeah yeah, you better take it," Stiles cut in, feeling slightly annoyed, although he did not know whether it was the illness or something else. Scott nodded and as he walked out of the room, added, "We'll come see you after school. And after tomorrow, we'll take turns keeping watch on you for the whole day, don't worry." They left his house and as the sun set, Stiles went to sleep again.

* * *

><p>Day 5<p>

The next morning, Stiles woke up and got out of bed. That was when he took a double take. He had gotten out of bed. Without fainting. No headache, no muscle spasms, not a single cramp. Was he finally feeling? Were the last 4 days of pain and confusion over? He pumped his fist and was about to call Scott when he remembered that they had tests again today. Sighing, he sat down at his desk. Now that he wasn't in constant pain, he could actually afford to think about what was going on with his crazy, messed up, werewolf body.

'severe muscle cramp and spasms bad headache werewolf' he searched. Fortunately for him, there were no crazy search results and instead a lycanthropy website came up. No matter how made up it was supposed to be, it could be an answer nonetheless. Skimming through the page, he found that it was only a conspiracy theory made up by obsessed people. All it said was 'if you have these symptoms, you might be a werewolf!'. Stiles scoffed at this, had these people even met a werewolf? Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, they had definitely not had any of these symptoms when they were bitten, so why should he? Sure, he wasn't as muscular as the other guys, but he tried to convince himself that he was at least stronger than Erica. He hoped. Then again, he couldn't be that weak compared to them. So why was he having all these symptoms?

Opening up one of his downloaded sitcoms, Stiles settled in a comfortable position and began to watch. By the time his friends had arrived, he was almost done with the season. Then, he realised he had gone through the entire day without a single headache, a single cramp, not even feeling unwell at least once. He ran down the stairs and practically jumped into his friends' arms and spoke as fast as he could, "Hey hey hey guess who just got through the entire day feeling totally well and not unwell? This guy!"

A wide smile grew on each of his friend's faces and he knew they were all probably thinking the same thing. Stiles was back to normal again. He imagined that by Monday he would be back in school, playing lacrosse, kicking Garrett's ass and beating him, probably even improving his skills with his newfound strength. His future was open even wider than it was before, and that was something he was definitely looking forward to. That night, he slept well for the first time in days.

_A/N: What do you think? I would be really grateful if you leave a comment/suggestion/general review down below! Thanks! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Day 6

The joy of the previous day, the happiness of a pain-free day, went down the drain as fast as his diarrhoea. And that was an understatement. The moment he woke up, pain seared through his entire body, a headache, cramps, everything that had been there two days ago, was back. He bent backwards to try and stretch it off, reaching upwards, anything, but it didn't work.

Mustering the strength to reach for his phone next to him, he dialled the first number he thought of. In what had to be less than 5 minutes, but felt like an hour, Scott burst through the door to find Stiles practically writhing in pain. He was moving in all sorts of positions, as if trying to stretch himself enough that he might actually break. Placing his hand on Stiles arm, his veins surged black as he took some of the pain. Stiles muttered, "No, no…" He could not let Scott take this pain from him, it was his. His fault he asked for the bite from Peter, his fault they did everything they did, his fault they even went out looking for that body that first night everything started. There was no way he was going to let Scott continue taking the fall for his mistakes, not after everything he had done.

After a while, his pain seemed to subside, and he hoped it wasn't because Scott had taken everything. Looking up with a questioning face, Scott shook his head and Stiles knew that the wave of pain really had gone down. For now. He swung his legs over the bed and leaned against the wall.

"I thought it was going to be over, what happened?" Scott asked.

"What do you think happened? It came back," Stiles said, "I thought it was over too. I guess pain needed a break from this body." Scott sighed and sat down next to Stiles, and he knew what he had to do, what they all had to do.

"That's it, we're starting our rounds today. I'll take care of today, Lydia can do tomorrow, Malia the next day, then Liam. Then the cycle repeats. Kira's got some stuff on that she says is really important so we'll leave her be. We'll get your food for you, get your meds, anything you need, alright? We're all here for you, buddy. We'll get through this together," Scott explained. Stiles nodded and Scott swore he saw a tear run down his pale cheek.

After a while, Stiles stood up and headed for the bathroom, muttering 'duty calls'. Scott chuckled and went downstairs to prepare some cereal for Stiles. He decided to wait downstairs while Stiles did his business, and he had no idea how long it would take. However, after 2 hours, Scott was getting worried. Even the most severe diarrhoea or constipation would not take 2 whole hours. He dashed upstairs and used a claw to open the door. Inside, Stiles was lying on the ground, unconscious.

Putting his fingers to Stiles neck, he noted that he still had a pulse, so he was not in serious danger. He shook Stiles several times and eventually, his eyes opened. Slowly, but they opened. He heaved a sigh of relief and grabbed the meds. Stiles explained that the cramps and headache had returned and he had fainted. After hurriedly eating his cereal and meds, he spent the rest of the day in bed, with the occasional groan of pain. Scott could only sit by his desk and watch his friend suffer.

As the sun set below the horizon, Scott heard a whisper from Stiles' bed. Moving closer, Stiles attempted to speak up, but it was obvious Stiles was in extreme pain from the strain of his voice.

"You remember the deal right? 10 days. Well it's 8 more to go, Scott. 8 more days of pain," Stiles said, then falling asleep, leaving Scott speechless, and alone.

* * *

><p>Day 7<p>

The next day, however, was a relief. It was like a repeat of the surprise two days earlier, waking up to non-existent pain. A smile was plastered on his face as he walked downstairs to find Lydia sitting on his couch. He blinked a few times, was she really sitting there, on his couch, at his house? Even though they had grown closer, she had never come over by herself. As if reading his mind, Lydia sighed and said, "Yes, I'm really here. Don't need to freak out about it, Stiles." Smiling, he headed into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal, offering Lydia some too. Although it was his illness' day off, did this mean he actually had a chance with Lydia? Yes, he was with Malia now, but Lydia had been his crush since the third grade, that had to count for something.

After breakfast, he sat down on the couch and attempted to make the silence less awkward.

"So, do you want to watch a movie or something? We could-" Stiles was brutally interrupted when Lydia practically jumped up and said, "Yes, I just got this new movie that I've been dying to watch with Kira. I could invite her over right now, and Scott too. At the same time we could all babysit you! Hold on just a minute…"

Stiles sighed. That was not exactly the kind of plan he had in mind. It was more of a smooth day in his head, but apparently the illness gave him bad luck too. Within minutes, Scott and Kira were at his house and Lydia had started up the movie. As expected, it was a chick flick that Scott and Stiles had absolutely no interest in. Barely an hour into the movie, they were fast asleep.

During one of the quiet scenes of the movie, the girls heard a movement from Stiles. They half expected him to start erupting in perspiration and writhing in pain, although they certainly hoped that would not happen. However, he muttered, "Strawberry blonde hair… urm…. 5 foot 3… green eyes…" Kira grabbed the remote to pause the movie before turning around and asking, "Was Stiles just describing you?" Lydia chuckled and said, "Yeah, according to Scott he does that a lot."

"You know he really li-" Kira started, a smirk forming on her face.

"Hush. Movie," Lydia snapped, and pressed play.

At the end of the day, Stiles was happy that it had been yet another day without an ounce of pain. But he was nervous. What did that mean for tomorrow? Even his friends had been scared for him. Before they had left, Lydia had asked him, "If today was painless day, aren't you worried it'll come back tomorrow? I'm aware you can't draw a pattern from such few data points but, this is your well being at stake."

"Yeah, and I've been wondering, if you've been in so much pain, how comes your eyes haven't been glowing? Every time I've been, well, maimed, my eyes would glow and I would turn, so why haven't you?" Scott added. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, all these questions, and just before he went to sleep, definitely not good. He didn't want to think about it, but he had to consider every single possibility. Lydia was right, this was his well being, hell this was his life at stake. Trying his best to sleep, he closed his eyes and let the night take him.

_A/N: What do you think? I would be really grateful if you leave a comment/suggestion/general review down below! Thanks! And to all my fellow Chinese out there, _新年快乐，恭喜发财，身体健康, Happy Chinese New Year! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Day 8

That morning he woke up and knew that they had been right. The pain had definitely returned. He wasn't sure whether he was getting used to it, or whether his werewolf powers were finally working properly, but it wasn't feeling as severe as all the previous times. But he definitely didn't want to jinx it. Tilting his head towards the window slightly, he realised that was only the crack of dawn and it wouldn't be for a few more hours till Malia arrived. He lay down in bed and waited. He knew he could simply get up and walk downstairs to get his medicine, but he did not want to risk fainting while walking halfway down the stairs and possibly breaking something. The presence of his powers was still a bit iffy.

As he watched the sunrise, he felt at peace, as if every part of him was calm and soothed. As if anything was possible. He almost fell asleep in that position when someone opened the door suddenly. Stiles whirled around and got hit by a headache. He fell back down onto his bed and asked meekly, "Malia? When did you get here?" Shrugging, she replied, "About 20 minutes ago. I was waiting for you downstairs, I thought you would come down but I heard your pulse fluctuating so I thought you were awake. Didn't you hear me walk in?"

"I guess my super hearing's not working. Right now, none of me is working. I can't move too fast so do you mind getting some cereal and my meds?" Stiles asked. He felt guilty for having to constantly ask his friends to help him with such simple tasks. He hoped that they were alright with this, even though they kept reassuring him that they were. When Malia had come back, they sat down together and she watched him eat. He had to admit, it was kind of creepy, but he liked it, in a weird kind of way.

Around noon, Deaton came by his house, just as he had said he would. Malia showed him to Stiles' room and Deaton remarked, "I don't usually make house visits, but for Stiles, I think all of us would do anything. How are you feeling?" Stiles laughed and said, "Well, apart from the piercing headache, the muscle cramps and spasms, and the feeling of constantly wanting to pass out, fine." Deaton performed the same tests he had 5 days ago and to his surprise, nothing had changed. Apart from the normal symptoms of a human flu, Stiles was supposed to be alright. It was completely confuddling.

"I'm sorry, Stiles, I really have absolutely no idea what is happening to you. It's never been heard of. I've been searching everywhere, but nothing is similar to what you're going through. Take care of him, Malia. I'll leave more of your medicine over here. Please get well soon, Stiles," Deaton said, and left. Within 5 minutes, Stiles fell asleep.

Tossing and turning, he woke up with a startle and realised his entire bed was almost wet with his own sweat. Malia was grasping his hand and softly begging, "Stiles, Stiles, wake up." He croaked a 'I am' and a smile broke on her face. Stiles felt as if he was having a panic attack, but he was paralysed and could not do anything about it, just to lay there and be overwhelmed by all the emotions and thoughts. He began to hyperventilate and did not care what he had told Scott, he had to do it now. He shifted his hand so that now he was grabbing Malia's wrist and scratched it. Amidst the pain, he tried to let his claws out. She tried to pull back and asked desperately, "What are you doing?"

"Show me… your claws… stab me… right here…," he put her hand against his chest and continued to scratch her arm. She continued to struggle and begged, "Stiles, no, why?"

Almost wheezing, he replied, "I can't let my dad know I'm a… a werewolf. He can't see my… my claws. Come on, stab me! I can't take it anymo-"

"Stiles, no, Stiles, Stiles!" At this, he let go of her wrist. "Stiles, I like you. You know that. I like you a lot. And if you know that, it shouldn't even cross your mind that I would do this to you. Come on, hang in there, if not for yourself, then for me. I'm right here, Stiles." She grasped his hand and squeezed it, she wanted him to know that she was there for him. Heck, she would stay there all night if it meant Stiles could sleep peacefully. And that's what she did, kneeling by the side of his bed.

* * *

><p>Day 9<p>

"I could come back a bit later if you want. Maybe you should just-"

"No, no, he's asleep so it should be fine. You can take over."  
>"And hold his hand? I think I'll pass."<p>

"Not that, dumbass. Just wait for him to wake up and help him with breakfast and stuff. I have got to get to school," Malia said, waving goodbye to Liam. Liam sighed and sat down by Stiles' desk. He had been told by Scott what had happened, and was genuinely concerned, but he didn't see why he had to babysit the werewolf who was older than him. Looking over at his desk, he decided to look through some of the papers that were scattered there.

"Stop looking through my stuff, you little runt," a voice said suddenly. Liam spun around to see Stiles awake. Putting the papers down, he said, "Sorry, sorry, I just didn't know what to do until you woke up." Stiles sat up and got out of bed before waving a hand and saying, "Nah, it's alright. Just, learn some privacy, got it?" Liam nodded.

For some reason, the young Beta looked slightly frightened of Stiles. Was it because he was bigger? If anything, it was only in size. The past few days, Stiles had had no signs of the super strength he was supposed to have.

"Today's a no pain day, so you got the easy job. Just make sure I don't randomly faint everywhere and it should be fine. Thanks for coming by, by the way," Stiles said, attempting a sincere smile at Liam. Liam smiled back meekly and the rest of the day was made up of awkwardly keeping an eye on Stiles and making sure that he continued to take his medicine. Finally, as the sun was setting, Liam bid goodbye and heaved a sigh as he walked out of the door. After dinner, Stiles tucked himself into bed, hoping that tomorrow's pain would be kind on him, that he would get better soon, so that when his dad got back, he could pretend as if nothing had happened.

_A/N: What do you think? I would be really grateful if you leave a comment/suggestion/general review down below! Thanks! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Day 10

As soon as the sound of birds chirping reached his ears, Stiles knew that today was definitely going to be another pain filled day. He rolled to his side and anticipated the muscle cramp that would probably hit him and… nothing. There was nothing. His eyes shot open and he sat up. There was no pain. No muscle cramps, no spasms, no headache. Was he actually all better? Was everything really behind him?

As if in an all-too-cheerful-early-morning-dance montage, he jumped out of bed with a wide smile on his face, although still wary of any oncoming pain. He washed up and prepared his breakfast, and by the time Scott had arrived, Stiles was sitting at his desk, preparing his headphones so he could continue watching his shows. Scott opened the door just as Stiles was on the verge of crying at an emotional scene and both pairs of eyes dilated. Hastily taking off his headphones and putting them down, Stiles leapt to his feet and said, "Hey Scott, guess what's different today?"

"Um, no pain? Wait but yesterday was no pain day…" Scott trailed off. Stiles nodded and said, "Exactly. I think I'm finally getting better. This could be it, buddy!" Scott grinned widely and congratulated him. They spent the rest of the day watching shows, eating way too much food and laughing. Stiles had to admit, he did want to stay at home forever with endless supplies of food and shows, but he also needed to get back to school soon. He had missed almost a week of it, which would definitely be difficult to catch up on. Maybe he would wait until the next week, and if the pain still didn't come back, life would finally go back to normal.

* * *

><p>Day 11<p>

If there wasn't a better time to break into song and dance, it was now. 3 days in a row of no pain. That had to be something really really good. He told Lydia the news when she had arrived and she congratulated him too. He did not really get why people were congratulating him, perhaps it was because his body was so strong? Since the weather was so cooling, he had been wanting to go out for a walk or a jog in the national park. However, Lydia's safety instincts had kicked in and she persuaded him to stay in, in the event that something did happen. For example, if he wolfed out in the middle of the day. She had even threatened to scream at him if he even took a step out of the house.

Putting his hands up in surrender, Stiles retreated back into his room where he resumed watching his shows. He was actually starting to get bored. It was as if his entire body was numb, with no purpose whatsoever. He had been cooped up for so long that he could barely remember what it felt like to be free and go outside whenever he wanted. He was beginning to feel detached, from himself. That night, after Lydia had left, he decided to sleep early, and suddenly remembered that it was only 2 more days before Scott could kill him. He was starting to regret that decision, but decided not to speak too soon.

As his mind drifted off into the land of dreams and nightmares, Stiles began to toss and turn, beads of sweat emerging on his face. He saw himself, but something was wrong. He had bloodshot eyes, a pale face and a large smirk across. As if a reversal of what had just happened, he saw bandages go up and down his face and he realised what he was seeing. It was himself, Void Stiles. Except he wasn't exactly him, he was watching himself. His view panned out and he saw the void Stiles facing each of his friends, his dad and Scott's mum.

"When is a door not a door?" Void Stiles asked, chuckling to himself. Stiles almost wanted to heave a sigh of relief. Lydia was there, of course she could figure it out. He saw Lydia slowly open her mouth, and anticipated the answer. What came out was utterly disappointing. It was mumble of sounds, kind of like a groaning mixed with gibberish. Void Stiles threw his head back and laughed, then took a katana out from his pocket -how had it even fit in there?- and stabbed Lydia. He screamed, but there was only silence as he watched Lydia -no, dream Lydia- fall to the ground and vapourised into black smoke.

Void Stiles turned to each of his friends and asked them riddles. Stiles was getting frustrated, out of all of their mouths were only groans, and it physically pained him to watch them getting stabbed one by one. Soon, it was hard to convince himself that this was only a dream. He felt like he was starting to merge with the mind of Void Stiles, as he saw the katana enter each of their bodies, he felt a sense of satisfaction. One his conscience told him was wrong, but his heart told him it was right as rain. After Malia, Liam and Kira had all vapourised, he had to watch Scott getting stabbed, and he nearly actually chuckled. He knew it was all a dream, of course, but he could almost feel his earthly body shaking with laughter.

He knew who was next. And he tried to escape. Shaking his head, muttering 'no' all over again, trying to stop Void Stiles from stabbing them. But he could not do it. He watched as Void Stiles took the katana, and sliced both his dad, and Scott's mum, into half.

_A/N: What do you think? Hope the last part wasn't too graphic heh. I would be really grateful if you leave a comment/suggestion/general review down below! Thanks! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Day 12

"NO!" Stiles woke with a shout. He sat up immediately and noticed Malia next to his bed. She grabbed his hand and stroked it back and forth, whispering, "It's alright, I'm here, Stiles, it's alright." Stiles lay back down with a thud and began to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He began to hyperventilate and jumped up, ran out the door and plunged himself into a cold shower. As he walked back into his bedroom, Malia asked, "Panic attack? What happened?"

Stiles sat back down on his bed and nodded. Taking deep breaths, he explained, "I was having a nightmare. I was void again and I killed all of you. Each and everyone. Slowly. It was, it was so horrifying, I just want to… I need to take a walk. Don't follow." Stiles pulled on a dry t-shirt and made his way downstairs. Behind him, Malia said, "Stiles! Lydia told me not to let you out of the house. What if something happens to you? You could get attacked, or you might turn! What if someone sees you?" What she hoped was sarcastically, Stiles replied, "Then I'll just have to kill them."

He jogged all the way to the park, not wanting Malia to follow him. As soon as he was sure there was no one behind him, he took a slow stroll. Kicking up leaves as he went, he hummed a tune, trying to feel at peace. What he liked about the park is that it was silent. Only the sound of the leaves crunching under his feet, the faint tune of birds chirping, the sound of his breathing, and that of his own heart pumping, reminding him that he was alive. That he had survived the ordeal that was behind him, and was alive and kicking. Just as he was reaching the other end of the park, a wave hit him and he crumpled to the ground, barely able to think a single thought.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I think he's waking up," a voice said, was it Lydia? What was she doing in the park? Except he wasn't there. He was back on his home couch. Sitting up slowly, despite the wave of nausea, he rubbed his head and asked, "Ugh, what the shit happened. I was having a nice walk in the park-"<p>

"When the pain returned and you fainted, Stiles. I told you not to go out of the house," Lydia continued. Scott nodded and said, "She's right, man. Lydia's the closest we have to a genius so you probably should have listened to her, it's for your own safety."

"For my own safety? What about my mental health? Or my well being? The past who-knows-how-long, I've been stuck in this house, doing the same things over and over again. Either lying down dying of pain, or watching shows and eating food? I'm bored out of my skull! All I want is a nice peaceful walk, and none of you would even let me have that! So of course I had to get out, do none of you see that?" Stiles burst out. He got up and stomped up to bed, leaving his friends speechless.

* * *

><p>Day 13<p>

Still grumpy from the previous day's outburst, Stiles started the morning with his usual boring routine. Walking past the calendar, he realised what day it was. The 10th day. He called for Scott to come over just as Liam walked in. Soon after, Scott came too. Sitting down on the couch next to him, Stiles said, "You know what day it is man. Day 10." Scott gaped and it was clear he had forgotten about their deal.

Before words had fully formed, he shook his head and stuttered, "No… no way. You're clearly not in any pain. So it's gone. There's no need to kill you. Why would I even have the idea to-"

"I wasn't asking you to kill me. I was asking if I could extend the time. Extend it, not end the deal. In case it does come back, which I pray it doesn't, I still need you to end me. I've put way too much on you guys and I really regret it," Stiles explained. Crossing his fingers and hoping that the extension would be eternal, he nodded, "Extended indefinitely it is."

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter and early upload (if that's even something to be sorry about), I'll be out tomorrow so I thought of giving it a bit earlier heh :) What do you think? I would be really grateful if you leave a comment/suggestion/general review down below! Thanks! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Day 14

"Scott, I think the extension will need to be stopped right here" were the first words Scott heard in the morning. In his groggy state, he barely understood what Stiles was saying. Then, it hit him. Rushing over to his best friend's house, Scott burst through the bedroom door to find a sight he never thought he would want to find familiar. Stiles was writhing in pain, surrounded in black goo. After 5 straight days, minus the minor fainting spell, it was back. To take revenge?

He grabbed Stiles' meds and hastily gave it to him. After 5 days without the pain, Stiles had to be taking it hard, he was breaking out into cold sweat and Scott could have sworn he saw a twinkling of a yellow eye. This was definitely the worst attack of the pain Stiles had had. And as night drew, Scott finally understood why. It was the night of the full moon, exactly 2 weeks since Mexico. Stiles first actual transformation, coupled with his illness, that would have sent him mad. He knew the first one would probably be hard, but Scott could not bear to chain Stiles anywhere, not in the state he was in.

It seemed the moon was affecting more than just his physical strength, it was affecting Stiles' mind too. One moment he would be screaming expletives at Scott, the next he would be apologising and talking to a small child. Stiles wasn't exactly screaming in pain, more like just squirming. Scott wanted to bash his head against a wall when he remembered what he could do for Stiles. Putting a hand on Stiles, he prepared to receive the pain. But nothing came. Trying it again, Scott asked, "What's going on? Why can't I take your pain?"

Croaking, Stiles replied, "That's because it doesn't hurt." Scott frantically tried to help Stiles in any way he could, seeing his best friend writhing in the ground was way too much. This was definitely the threshold of pain that any human body could possibly bear. Stiles looked straight into Scott's eyes and they both knew what had to be done.

"It's time, you gotta do it man," Stiles started. Scott shook his head as tears began to stream down his face, "No please, just one more, one more day."

"NO! You promised! Don't you dare go back on your word!" And in that moment, it was as if every shred of sanity in Stiles was lost, eyes filled with desperation for death. Tears were streaming down their faces and for a brief minute, Stiles regained his mind to say, "You're my brother Scott. I would do anything for you and I have been. All these years.

"No, Stiles, remember when you pulled that flare out of my hand. You were willing to burn, to die with me, please, it's my turn. If you won't continue living, at least let me take your flare into my hand-" Scott started, but his efforts were futile. It was as if Stiles had not heard a single word, but had only paused to take a breath. He said, "I've been through hell and back and I wouldn't have it any other way, but please, just take all of this away. I never wanted it, I never wanted to be like any of you, I only wanted to help. I only… I only wanted my brother."

Flicking his claws out, Scott plunged them into Stiles body, and the hyperventilating, the black goo coughing, the writhing, it just stopped. In that moment, Scott was flooded with emotions. There was relief somewhere there, relief that it was over, but he didn't want any part of that. His heart, it felt as though he was back on the rollercoaster, with those sudden drops, and Stiles the -NO-, and then he remembers when he and Stiles were having a competition, who could hold their breath the longest -NO- or when they would take bets on the most trivial of matters, matters that seemed irrelevant now.

It was impossible to convince himself that everything that had happened, everything that could have happened, it was all gone, in the past, dead, just like his best- his brother.

* * *

><p>The next few days were a blur. The Sheriff had returned from his case upstate, and was greeted with the worst possible news possible. They were even saying that he had attempted shooting himself. All his friends could only sit in their rooms and cry. However, Scott had it worst of all. Sure, Allison had been their best friend, Scott's girlfriend, and a true friend, but Stiles had somehow been so much more. He was everyone's brother, his sarcastic and witty remarks brightening up anyone's day. His goofiness, which Scott knew, even Derek would miss. Everything that was wonderful, and not so wonderful, about Stiles, it was all gone. They would never see a prank and blame it on him, because it would never be him. They would never see the bulky blue jeep driving into the school parking lot, the driver was gone too. The Sheriff had lost everything too. All he had was his house and his job, which seemed obsolete now.<p>

* * *

><p>One of the days, Melissa decided to break the news about Stiles new found wolf instincts to his father, and hoped that he would not take it too hard. She told him how he had done it to save Scott, and how he had been in so much pain, but they all had hoped that it would better, and they would never have to tell the Sheriff. At first, the Sheriff nodded slowly, but then he shouted, "So you knew about this, and it didn't even cross your mind that you should ring me up and casually tell me that my son is a freaking werewolf?"<p>

"And get the reaction I'm seeing right now? No, thank you, Sheriff," Melissa said. The Sheriff retorted, "I'm his father!"

"But who has been more of a parent?" Melissa said, and instantly she regretted saying those words, "I'm sorry. That was stupid of me. I shouldn't have-"

"No, you're right. You've been more of a mother than I ever could have been. And I'm eternally grateful to you. Thank you, Melissa."

* * *

><p>The dark haired woman entered the clinic, and Deaton knew exactly who it was, he also knew what she had come for.<p>

"Stiles never wanted the bite. He only did it for Scott, so his mind kind of took over his body like a kind of adrenaline, and forced it into accepting the bite, but that didn't last very long. For the past 14 days, ever since they got back from Mexico, his body has been fighting back, to get rid of the part of him that was making him a werewolf. That's why his eyes didn't glow when he was in pain, and why his actual powers were limited. There was one other thing I didn't want to tell them that day, false hope is dangerous you see, his bite scar, it was healing. Based on the pattern of his illness, it would only have taken one more day before his mind re-won the he never got to day 15. Frankly, I'm surprised you already know so much. Was it one of the kids?" Deaton asked, but he already knew the answer.

"So the boy didn't have to die," Morell reasoned. Deaton sighed and said, "No, I think he could have lived. But he chose the easy way out, and I don't think Scott is ready for me to tell him that. I don't think I'm ready to accept it either." He looked out into the carpark, where Scott was sitting by the sidewalk in the rain, his head in his hands.

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm super sorry for how it ended. But wait, there's more, would you like me to write a sequel to this, where because Stiles did it for his friends, he still gets to live? Or would you like it to end right here? Tell me what you think! I would be really grateful if you leave a comment/suggestion/general review down below! Thanks! :)_


End file.
